1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a handle for use in inserting and extracting two or more groups of plugs as a single unit and in particular to a handle forming a single unit from groups of plugs having gap spacing between at least two groups of plugs.
2. The Prior Art
The present invention relates to a handle for use with plugs of the type described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,763 and 3,901,575. It is often desirable to use groups of plugs such as those described in the above-mentioned patents in a various patterned configuration with a gap formed between adjacent groups of plugs. The individual groups of plugs could be handled separately, but this can cause problems in misalignment plus a great deal of tedium in simply making the extra insertions and extractions, especially in high density arrays.